Its all about us
by Leenad
Summary: Enrico Maxwell looked to be the most perfect individual. But even he, like so many other human beings, had a secret too. Pairings: MxOOC. Contains slight shonenai.


This story was on before but I accidentally deleted it, so here it is again and this time without any mistakes. Don't own anything of hellsing just my original character.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shone brightly on that cool September morning, the leaves fading into festive colours. Enrico Maxwell who was the leader of the Iscariot Oganization awoke at 6 o'clock am like he did every morning, smiling as he began to start his daily routine.

To the public eye he was seen as the perfect catholic, serious about his faith to God, always attending church on Sundays, helping the sick and wounded. To others he was considered the perfect man; suave, well mannered, brave. Not to mention handsome.

Yes, he was the hero in people's lives or more or less like an angel. Men wanted to be him while woman lusted for him. There was never a time in Maxwell's life when he would recieve invitations to a party or social event where he would be surrounded by hords of beautiful woman who hung to his every word or gesture like small children.

Most people who knew Maxwell treated him like he was family and even held deep respect. Others simply hated him because of his opinions on life. After all he was a very outspoken person. Maybe even too much for his own good. He had everything, fast car, social status, money. But they didn't know Maxwell, at least not as a person. During the day he was just a glimering image of what people expected of him to be. But at night it was a whole different ball game.

He, like so many human beings had a secret to hide.

Maxwell heaved a tired sigh as he ran a hand through his silver hair, the hard day of work come and gone. His lips turned into a small smile upon seeing his house and was greatful to be home. As he unlocked the front door and flicked on all the lights while kicking off his shoes, he instantly steered towards his bedroom in hopes of finding his prize waiting.

However he was only met with a dark room; the moonlight spilling in from the open window as the silk curtains rustled in the breeze. Filled with disapointment, Maxwell strode arcross the room to shut the window and maybe even turning on the electrical heat for it was cold. Suddenly, a pair of strong but slim arms wrapped around his waist from behind; a seductive chuckle breaking the still silence.

In a matter of seconds, the being flung Maxwell on the bed and pinned him down while capturing his lips in a heated kiss. The Iscariot leader sighed in pure bliss as he drapped his arms loosely around the figure's neck; gazing into sharp yellow cat-like eyes.

"I've missed you love. What took ya so long?" the figure who was obviously male asked, looking down into Maxwell's steel grey eyes while a playful pout adourning his face. He looked to be about twenty and had an Austrailian accent; his skin a light tan with long spiky sky blue hair. His body had a slight muscular build to it plus he was about a foot or so taller than the catholic.

"You know I had to work Riku. We've been through this before" came Maxwell's blunt reply however he couldn't help but smile. This was what was kept hidden from others. Maxwell knew it was wrong, knew that thier whole relationship was wrong.

But somehow deep inside he just didn't care anymore. All his life he never had time for friendship or to even experience what love felt like. And thenever since two years ago when he and Riku first met it felt so right just be close to him, to hold and love. People would never understand this and so that was why he kept it secret. Riku didn't really care if people found out or not but, seeinghow it was important to his lover he decided to keep quiet until the time was right.

Maxwell let out a small whimper as his lover kissed him, trailing a line down his neck were he suckled which made the silver haired man shiver in pleasure. He somehow managed, with the rest of his will power to pry Riku away.

"Remember what happened last tme?". Maxwell asked with a warning tone, trying to catch his breath. A fox-like grin spread on Riku's face; knowing all too well what he ment.

One night during one of their ''sessions" the blue haired man had apparently kissed his lover's neck too long and by the next morning left a series of amounts of hickes. Maxwell complained for about a week while wearing nothing but turtle-necks to cover them up.

Riku chuckled at that mere memory while his silver haired lover pouted.

"Its not funny! You know I hate wearing those bloody things cause they make me look like a swan!".

"But ya look so cute in them love".

Maxwell smiled as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. That Riku. Always the charmer. What would he ever do without him? With that thought in mind the Iscariot leader pulled his lover into a kiss and pretty soon was lost in waves of ecstacy.

However during that time he couldn't help but wonder...what would happen if someone found out about his secret? Well he probably knew without a dout that life wouldn't be the same for him; having to deal with the disqusted looks of the people who once considered him their hero.

All that was left for him was Riku, his one true love. And really that was all he needed besides the Lord himself.

**-End-**


End file.
